rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yang Xiao Long/@comment-27614873-20170412015121/@comment-27614873-20170414205141
well so far we still have no idea but like I kinda could see that whole panther retractable claws thing but still it would be cool if it was cat fur tho plus I kinda find it farfetch'd that Blake would still be a cat faunus if her dad was a panther one cause even tho panthers and cats are still feline in nature I think that there is still a big enough difference between cats and panthers to facilitate that whole roll of the dice thing to come into play. I feel like Ruby being a wolf faunus would play into her Semblance because Wolves do tend to be super fast when they want to be other wise they can go for a long time with they stamina something Ruby seems to have a lot of. Native Americans tend to depict wolves as being super sacred to their religion and the forms of some of their gods or a messenger of them and have special magic powers, so that could also play into Ruby's silver eyes thing if Summer was the wolf faunus instead of Tai. No Ruby has not been confirmed to be any specific faunus but with the whole fact that Monty even thought of making Ruby originally have grey hair to fit the whole Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf idea we can't really rule out her being a wolf faunus. also with Raven being planned last second in that one episode and esentially being a recolor of sorts of Yang she would probably be similar looking to Yang and they would have had to make her hair look different from her daughter's hair so yeah we can't rule out Raven's hair as being feathers but wouldn't Qrow have a very similar faunus trait to Raven since they are both twins? Also we have never seen anyone else from Qrow and Raven's tribe so we don't know if the whole turning into birds thing is the tribe's sort of Kekkei Genkai of sorts (thinking of it like the Naruto Clans with their clan specific skills like the Aburame Clan with their bugs thing) but if it isn't then we might have to think about Raven and Qrow's ability to turn into birds as being a faunus trait or magic skill. I really don't know at this point but I hope that we can find out what happens when Qrow and Raven turn into birds if it is like Itachi and his Illusion Crows (another Naruto reference I feel could help with analogies) to themselves turn into a single bird to make either a quick escape or a distraction or to make it easier to travel as scientists have found that flying is easier than traveling by trains, boats, or cars. I could also easily somehow see Weiss and her siblings being a faunus for some REALLY odd reason like it came from one of their parents like how Winter and Weiss could both use glyphs as kind of a hand me down type of semblance (we have not seen either of their parents in a fight and use their semblance so I can't rule out it came from Jauques or their mom and we also have never seen Whitley use a semblance either) so like it could be that that is a case. At this point I am super desperate to try to make some hypotheses for the new season and if they fall down due to the show saying "hehehe sorry kid you are wrong on that guess there" or can hold water and actually be a thing in the show I don't know but like I have head canons out the wazoo so I can't wait for the new volume to come out PLEASE GODS AND GODDESSES OF ROOSTER TEETH RELEASE THE NEW SEASON ALREADY. I would love to have my inner Matpat shut up now cause he is goin mad everyday I have to wait for this new season and I hate having to constantly be thinking about this but DAMN if they did not present this super well to make us be guessing and keep wanting more so while he died, REST IN PEACE MONTY AND KNOW YOUR CREATION IS BELOVED BY SO MANY FANS!!!!, Monty has made a masterpeice of a program to watch